


A lesson taught in shackles

by Thegirlthatspinsincircles



Category: Oukamocha
Genre: Bondage, Cults, Fantasy, GAAAYYY, Kissing, M/M, Oukamocha - Freeform, Spanking, Tentacles, Yes there's a fucking cult in this, aaay a lewd, shut up, they bone here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlthatspinsincircles/pseuds/Thegirlthatspinsincircles
Summary: After Ouka has been treating Aaron like a brat, Aaron "teaches" him a lesson





	1. Chapter 1

The noise from the bar quietly rose into the room of the small inn room above it. The room had a small bed, a slightly dusted mirror and a dresser with a candle on top of it, giving the small room light. Aaron sat in front of the mirror, trying to pick something out of his hair. Ouka laid in the bed, the blanket pulled over his body.

“I knew we shouldn’t have got on that caravan… Fucking chickens everywhere.” Aaron mumbled to himself.

“Turn off the light, I’m tired.” Ouka grumbled.

Ouka was to be escorted to a far off kingdom, and Aaron was the one to see that it be done. They had to stay at the inn seeing it was getting dark and they didn’t want to run into bandits.

“I’m not done yet.” Aaron said back to him.

“I don’t care, just shut it off!”

Aaron turned around and looked at him, slightly scowling. “You’ve been acting like a fucking bitch the whole time we’ve been out! Would it kill you too act nice to me for once?!”

Ouka sat up in the bed and looked at him, angrily. “I don’t have to listen to you! You’re just supposed to be an escort for me to get to this kingdom somewhere and that’s it! Now, shut the damn light off!”

“Ouka, I think you should start to treat me with a little more respect-”

A pillow came flying at his head and it hit him in the face. Ouka flopped back into the bed and covered his head under the blankets. Aaron walked out the room and sighed. He looked back into the room and murmured something under his breath.

Ouka laid under the blanket, with his eyes closed, trying to sleep. The then felt something wrap around his wrists and ankles. He jolted awake and he was lifted up in the air by two bight orange shackles, both of his writs in the air.

“Wha-What the hell is this?!” Ouka yelled out.

“Punishment.” Aaron said walking back into the room.

“Aaron?! Wha… Are you doing this?! Put me down right now!”

“Not until you learn a thing or two about respecting pole, you little shit! The whole time we’ve been traveling, you’ve been acting like a fucking brat! I’ve escorted tons of people just like you and after I get done with them, they respected me and didn’t treat me like crap!”

“Wha-What are you going to do..?”

Aaron smirked and pulled down Ouka’s pants, exposing his cock, Ouka blushed and opened his eyes wide.

“Just something so that you’ll quit acting like a little shit to me.”

Aaron gently licked the tip of Ouka’s cock and he moaned slightly. Ouka tried to move away, but he just squirmed helplessly in the air. Aaron held his hips in place and sucked on the tip of Ouka’s cock, before slowly taking his cock in his mouth, moving his head, humming slightly. Ouka moaned while his cock was in his mouth, he had only ever touched himself, he’s never thought of doing this with another man, let alone someone who he’d been pushing around for the past week.

“A-Aaron…” Ouka moaned out.

“Enjoying yourself?” Aaron asked smugly.

“I-I…”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Aaron laughed out and kept taking Ouka’s cock in his mouth, holding on to his hips. Ouka kept moaning, squirming around in his hands until Aaron pulled Ouka’s cock out of his mouth and looked up at Ouka, smiling and licking his lips.

“You taste very good.” Aaron said. “Let’s have you taste me now.”

Ouka was then adjusted on the bed on his knees, his hands behind his back. Aaron smiled and took off his pants and got in front of Ouka’s face and rubbed his cock on his cheek. Ouka blushed and closed one eye.

“Go on.” Aaron said. “You know what to do, right?”

Ouka exhaled heavily and slipped the tip into his mouth. Aaron sighed a little and took his cock half way and started moving his head back and forth. Aaron leaned his head back and smiled.

“Not bad. Not bad at all.”

Ouka looked up at him and tried to take his whole cock in. He coughed and slid it out his mouth. Aaron patted his head.

“Easy. There’ll be plenty of time for that. Just do as much as you can.”

“F-Fine.” Ouka said and took his cock back in his mouth, moving his head back and forth, occasionally, looking up at Aaron, who was moaning quietly. He held on to Ouka’s head, rubbing it. Ouka started to move his head fast which made Aaron moan louder. Eventually, the shackles moved so Ouka was on his back, looking up at Aaron.

“Are you gonna fuck me now?” Ouka said blushing and looking away.

“Yeah. But I want to get ready first. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Aaron went over to his bag and grabbed a small jar and put whatever was in the jar in his hands and rubbed it on his dick. We went back to the bed and had the shackles spread his legs slightly. He rubbed his cock against Ouka’s hole and Ouka whimpered.

“G-Go slowly okay…?” Ouka said.

“Will you stop treating me like crap?”

“What?!” Ouka yelled out. “If you think I’m going to respect you, you’ve got another thing coming, you’re just a- AAHHHHHH!!!” Aaron thrusted deep and hard inside him and he arched up his hips. Aaron thrusted fast inside him and Ouka squirmed around in the shackles.

“Sl-Slow dow-Mmmahh!” Ouka moaned, his eyes filling with tears.

“Y-You feel so good Ouka…!” Aaron yelled out, licking and sucking on his neck, Ouka closed his eyes and clenched his fists as he was being trusted into. As he was fucking him, Aaron left hickies on Ouka, and bit and played with his nipples, all while Ouka, pleasre coursing all through his body. It felt so weird being touched like this but, It felt.So.good.

Aaron pulled out of Ouka and had the shackles position him so he would be on his knees, hands hehnd his back. Ouka looked back at Aaron and moved his ass at him, his eyes full of desire. Aaron smiled and trusted back into him, Ouka moaning loudly.

Aaron leaned over in him and whispered in his ear while he was thrusting.

“You like this?”

“Y-Yes!” Ouka yelled out. “G-give me more! Please!”

“Fine.” Aaron leaned back and smacked Ouka on his ass. Ouke yelled in between his moans and looked back at Aaron. Aaron kept smacking his ass, hearing Ouka moan and yelp as he smacked his ass.

“Aa-Aaron… I’m gonna cum…! Ouka yelled out.

I-I’m gonna cum too Ouka…”

“C-Cum inside me please…”

Aaron pulled out of Ouka and rubbed his cock on his ass.

 “W-What?! Pu-put it back in please!

“Not until you respect me!

“I-I respect you!”

“Will you keep treating me like crap?!”

“No!”

“Will you stop acting like a brat to me?!”

“Y-Yes! Just please put it back in me, please!”

“Fine!” he smacked Ouka’s ass once more and trusted inside him. Ouka bit on the covers and moaned loudly as he moved his hips against Aarons cock. Aaron reached around and jerked Ouka off, seeing that he would cum.

“AAaaa-Y-yes... I-I’m about to… NNNNAAAAHHH!!!”

Ouka yelled out and came all over the sheets. Aaron came with a loud roar inside Ouka. He pulled out of him and A small stream of cum left from inside Ouka. Aaron murmured something and the shackles that bound Ouka vanished.

Ouka’s hands fell to the side and he legs straightened out. He climbed over Ouka and licked the tears his face and laid next to him. He chuckled.

“So, how was that?” Aaron asked, smugly.

“Amazing…” Ouka said tiredly. “I might actually start acting more like a brat if you’ll keep doing that to me…”

“The point of doing that was so that’s you stop doing that! Besides, you already said you were going to stop, so."

“That’s because I was under pressure!”

“Whatever. And if you keep acting like that so I’ll fuck you, I’ll come up with other punishments.”

“Like what?”

“Start acting like a little bitch to me again, and you’ll see.” He kissed Ouka on his lips, blew out the candle and pulled the blankets over them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaayyy guess who decided to make a small series about this! Enjoy you sinners.

 

Ouka laid awake looking at the flames while him and Aaron slept outside. They couldn’t find an inn to sleep in, so they just made a fire and camped outside. Aaron was already asleep on the other side, but Ouka looked on into the flames, thinking about what happened at that inn when Aaron took him.

After what happened at the inn, Ouka started to listen to Aaron more, he quit acting like a bitch to him and did almost everything Aaron told him to. But it awoke something inside of him: He wanted Aaron to fuck him more. If Aaron left him alone for a while, Ouka would touch himself, thinking of Aaron dominating him, fucking him, biting him… He wouldn’t even bath with Aaron anymore, he would just wait for Aaron to get done cleaning himself, then Ouka would go in after him, because he would just get hard again.

Ouka sighed and tried to close his eyes but the thought that Aaron took him so roughly, and the worse of it, Ouka _begged_ for him to keep going. Ouka eyes shot open. He sat up and looked down at himself, he had a full erection going while he was talking about Aaron binding him with the shackles, slapping his ass…

Ouka shook his head and laughed.

 _Here I am, an important person, thinking about such dirty thoughts and getting hard off of them._ Ouka thought to himself.

Yet there was a primal side that wanted more. He looked to the right of the fire and saw that Aaron was asleep, laying on his back.

 _He…He won’t mind if I do this right..?_ He clenched his fist and went over to him.

Aaron was still sleeping as he quietly walked over to him, he sat in front of his legs and slowing rubbed his crotch. Aaron winced a little in his sleep and Ouka quickly pulled his hand back.

 _Sh-Should I even be doing this…?_ He thought to himself. He looked down and his erection and it throbbed.

_I-I need to… I need it so bad…_

He put it back on and kept rubbing it. But it wasn’t enough, he wanted to taste it and do more with it. He grabbed the waistband of the pants and slowly pulled them down.

“Aaron?” Ouka said as he pulled his pants down and Aaron’s cock sprang out to full attention. Ouka blushed deep red and licked his lips a little.

_Did I do this…?_

Ouka shook his head and licked the tip of Aaron’s cock, Aaron groaned a little in his sleep. Ouka didn’t pay him anymore heed, the taste of his cock was in his mouth and he wanted more. He took more of his cock in his mouth, moaning while he sucked him off. Ouka took off his own pants and started to jerk himself off while he was sucking off Aaron, putting a hand around Aaron’s cock, jerking it off while he sucked on the tip.

_I-I want it inside…_

Ouka slipped Aarons cock out his mouth and took his pants off all the way.

 _Wait…_ Ouka said to himself. _Aaron has something in his bag so that it won’t hurt…_

He ran over to Aaron’s bag and found the small jar of liquid that he used at the inn. He went back over, put some of the liquid in his hands and rubbed it on Aarons’s cock. After he was done, he put the jar back in his bag and crouched above Aaron’s cock.

_I-I’m going to do this…N-no going back now…_

Ouka gulped and slowly slid Aaron’s cock inside him, moaning and covering his mouth.

“O-Oh gods!” He whispered.

He slowly starting moving his hips, biting his bottom lip.

“M-Mmmmm…” He moaned though his lips. He wanted to scream out in pleasure, but he was scared of waking up Aaron. He kept riding his cock, quietly moaning, covering his mouth with the back of his hand to keep from making noises. Then Ouka felt a pair of hands slap his hips and pull him on Aaron’s dick.

Ouka screeched and blushed deep red. It was Aaron’s hands. Aaron rose up from looked at Ouka straight in the eyes.

“Interesting way to wake someone up, don’t you think?” Aaron said with a smile.

“Y-Y-You’re still dreaming.” Ouka stammered out.

“Nice try, cutie.” He replied with a chuckle.

“How…How long have you been awake…?”

“Since you starting sucking me. How about me finish this my way?” He slapped Ouka on his ass and he cried out. Then Aaron started moving his hips fast, Making Ouka moan loudly.

“O-Oh gods!! A-Aaron!!”

“You really wanted me didn’t you?”

“Y-Yes! F-Fuck me more please! I wan-” He then planted a kiss on Ouka’s lips. Swirling his tongue around Ouka’s. Ouka moaned in his mouth, closing his eyes, swirling his tongue with his. Aaron broke the kiss off and Ouka looked at him, moving his hips with Aaron’s.

“K-Kiss me again please…” Ouka said.

Aaron complied and Kissed Ouka again, their tongues battling each other in their mouths. Ouka broke off the kiss and sucked on Aaron’s neck while the both wrapped their arms around their backs. Aaron thrusted faster inside Ouka, reaching down and grabbing Ouka’s cock, jerking it.

“You like this huh?” Aaron asked.

“Y-Yes!!” Ouka cried out. “K-keep touching me please!”

Aaron moved his hand faster on Ouka’s cock while Ouka moaned in his ear.

“Aaron…I-I’m about too…”

“M-me too...”

Aaron slipped out of Ouka and Ouka grabbed Aaron’s cock and jerked him off.

“Good…” Aaron breathed out. “K-keep doing that…”

They both kept touching each other while kissing each other until they both came at the same time, shooting each other’s cum in their hands and chests. They kissed one more time and they went over to a nearby lake and washed themselves off before laying back down in Aaron’s sleeping mat. The held each other close, looking at the fire.

 “…That was good…” Ouka said” I needed that…”

“You could have just woke me up you know… I would have gladly fucked you.” Aaron said.

“Yeah, but it wasn’t a bad way of waking up, huh~?”

“You’ve got a point there. Anyways, I think we’re not that far off from where I’m supposed to take you.”

“Oh…” Ouka breathed quietly. In all honesty Ouka didn’t want to leave Aaron, we wanted to stay by his side…He sighed and rubbed his head in Aaron’s chest. Aaron petted his head, kissed his forehead, and they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cults, In my fanfic? It's more likely than you think.

They kept walking towards a building the seemed to be the guard tower to a city that was behind it.

“We’re here.” Ouka said.

“About time.” Aaron replied.

Ouka went up and knocked on the door. Someone opened the peep hole and Ouka back away a little. The door flew open and two people wearing dark red hoods came out.

“There you are young one!” One person said raising their arms.

“I guess this is good bye, Aaron.” Ouka said smiling sadly.

“Yeah…” Aaron replied quietly. He didn’t want Ouka to go…What could he do…? What?

“Take care of the pay for the escort.” One of the hooded figures said.

“I thought you were taking care of that.” The other hooded figure said.

“I gave you the money, and I need to go get the boy ready. Just give them the money and get inside!”

“Fine.”

“Come, Come! Let’s get you ready now shall we?”

The person took Ouka under their arms and before the doors closed behind the both of them, Ouka gave one last, sad smile to Aaron.

Aaron clenched his fist and looked down at the ground. What could he do to get Ouka back? _What?!_ Then it hit it, he murmured a spell and something like a rock formed in his right hand.

“Okay…Here’s your, pay.” The person said holding a medium sized bag of gold in his hand. “Hurry up and take it so I can get inside to-”

“My friend!” Aaron said with a smile.

“What…?” The person said.

“My good, good friend.” Aaron said, still holding that smile, and putting a hand on the person’s shoulder.

“What the hell do you want? They won’t start without me and-” Then Aaron hit the person on the head with the rock shaped object and the person fell over instantly, either dead or knocked out.

Aaron pulled the person towards the nearby woods and took their clothes and put them on himself, making him look like he was a part of this weird thing going on.

_Ouka…_ Aaron thought to himself. _I don’t know what hell you’re supposed to be a part of, but if they do anything to hurt you… They will pay._ Aaron ran towards the building and opened the door, entering the building.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Aaron stepped inside, he saw more people wearing the same dark red hood. In the middle of the room, where was someone wearing the hood of the same color with golden embroidering on the hood and Ouka wearing a light brown cloak that barley covered his body. He saw that where an empty spot in the crowd and walked over and stood in it. The person in the gold and red hood looked across the crowd and nodded.

“EVERYONE! Today is the day, that we are about to summon the very being that we have devoted our lives to and have him stay in this realm for all eternity!!”

The person looked at Ouka and Ouka stripped of the cape and he was naked underneath. Aaron gulped and rubbed his face, trying not to blush.

“Please begin to chat the words that have been studying for this very day!”

People started to chant and the middle of the room started to glow blue and a magic circle formed. The person in the gold and red hood ran out of the circle and left Ouka in the circle. Suddenly, something started to rise from the circle. Ouka gulped, preparing himself for what could happen.

First a big, blue muscular arm came out and it slowly started to pull it’s self into the world. Soon a huge blue monster was out of the magic circle and looking directly at Ouka. It had huge, muscular arms, sharp teeth that was open, letting the monster breath, letting a long purple tongue, eking out of its mouth. It had long black hair that hung down its back and its face, almost covering it. Ouka was in shock and he sat down, looking at the 10 foot behemoth in front of him.

“Behold. Azelith!” The person in the gold and red hood said, with her hands in the air, everyone following her lead, chanting the demon’s name.

The monster gave a long look at Ouka and Ouka looked back at it, blushing deep red, trying not to look at the monster’s cock. Azelith let out a huge roar and tentacles shot out of its back and two of them wrapped Around Ouka’s legs and lifted him up in the air. Ouka yelled and Aaron lunged slightly forwards when that happened, but he stayed in order to not be discovered. Once Ouka was right in front of the monster, it plunged a tentacle into his mouth.

It slowly moved in and out of his mouth while Azelith gave a sort of monstrous laugh. It shot a sort of sweet tasting slimy liquid into Ouka’s mouth.

_An aphrodisiac?_ Ouka thought to himself. _What...What on earth is this thing…?_

Whatever the liquid was, it made Ouka hard and for some reason, made him want more, but not what Azelith had in store for him. Another tentacle slid behind him and slowly teased his asshole. Ouka felt the tentacle, winced and moved back, but another one wrapped around his waist making him stay put. The tentacle that was teasing his ass slowly thrusted inside of him and made him scream into the tentacle in his mouth.

Slowly, the tentacle slid in and out of him. The tentacle in his mouth, started to move a bit faster, and Ouka swirled his tongue around it.

_I-If I can make these things cum, then I can get this over with._ He thought to himself.

He started to try and move his head with the thrusts of the tentacle in his mouth, but he just figured that using his though with just be as good enough. Two more tentacles slid by his hands and Ouka didn’t need any direction as to what he was supposed to do with these. He slowly started to jerk the tentacles in his hands, and his face grew bright red. He had no idea this would he be happening to him, what if Aaron saw him..?

Aaron was there and he stood there, looking in awe as the tentacles wrapped around him, touching him, fucking him…But there was a slight hinge of anger brewing inside of him for some reason…

The tentacle started to move faster inside and around him, Ouka felt his own orgasm up inside him. Azelith must have felt it to because the tentacle around his waist left from his waist and opened up a sort of mouth on the tip, and it swallowed Ouka’s cock whole. Ouka moaned loudly and moved his hips back and forth. It felt like someone was giving him a blowjob, or as if he was fucking someone.

Ouka couldn’t hold on for much longer. He came inside the tentacle and Azelith let out a huge roar and the tentacles shot out more of the strange liquid that Ouka thought it was an aphrodisiac, all over and inside him. The tentacle slid out of his mouth and he started to cough, the other tentacles retracted back into Azelith’s body and dropped Ouka on the floor on his stomach, breathing heavily and looking at the beast. Azelith panted heavily and looked back at Ouka.

_I-Is it over…?_ Ouka thought to himself.

No, it was far from over. The monster went over to Ouka and turned Ouka on his back and spread his legs. He cock became erect and he started to slide it on Ouka’s body. His cock was that it’s something that looked like Azelith’s own tongue: long, slimy, not meant for a human to take…

Ouka tried to move away but Azelith held him in place. He slowly plunged his cock into Ouka, and he cried out.

“Big…Big…!” Ouka breathed out.

The twinge of rage was coming back to Aaron. And it was at these crazy cult people for taking Ouka away and have hi to endure this. He clenched his fist, but he kept watching in order to not be discovered.

The monster started to move his hips into Ouka, making him scream in pleasure and discomfort. Azelith licked Ouka’s chest over his nipples, sending a wave of pleasure though Ouka. Ouka moved his hips around to try and make him cum faster, but he felt his body getting weak for some reason…

The monster started to thrust harder into Ouka and Ouka moaned loudly as he was being thrusted into, but he felt like he was going to pass out if the monster kept up at this rate. He raised up and grabbed on Azelith’s arms, trying to steady himself, but Azelith kept thrusting into him, making light headed.

Soon there was a blue, pulsing light on Ouka’s stomach. The person in the gold and red hood raised up their arms.

“Yes Azelith.” The person said. “Release your seed inside this person and make him your new vessel to dwell on this plane!” The people in the room started to chat again, but louder this time.

Azelith let out a mighty roar and started thrusting as fast and as hard as he could into Ouka. Ouka couldn’t hold on, he passed out while the monster kept using his body like he was nothing.

Aaron had enough. He murmured a spell and pointed a finger towards Azelith. Azelith has about to come inside when…he stopped thrusting. He started to scream in agony and reached behind his back to try and grab at something.

“Azelith?” The person in the gold and red hood asked. “What’s wrong? What happened? Don’t you want to stay on the plane of existence?

Then a flame grew on Azelith and the room started to scream. He pulled out of Ouka and slowly waked around the circle, trying to pat out the flame on his back.

“SOMEONE GET SOME WATER, PUT OUT THE FLAME’S HURRY!!” The person in the gold and red yelled.

But it was too late, before the order was given out, Azelith was engulfed in flames and fell to the ground, screaming in guttural roars. Soon all that left of the monster was a pile of ashes on the ground.  The magic circle broke and Aaron murmured the shackle spell and a bright orange shackle appeared on Ouka and he lifted Ouka and put him in his arms. The entire cult gasped and looked at Aaron.

“YOU!” The person in the gold and red said, pointing a finger at Ouka and Aaron. “You are NOT to be here! You were to take the gold and leave! Never to come back for the boy or even seen this ritual! Did you cause the fire that killed Azelith?!”

“Yes.” Aaron said, pulling back the hood back from his face. “I couldn’t stand seeing him in whatever what kind of sick ritual you have going on here! I’m leaving with him and taking the gold!”

“KILL HIM! DON’T LET HIM ESCAPE!”

The cult surrounded the two of them like a red cyclone, some of them pulling out daggers.

_Think Aaron, think!_ He thought to himself. He looked up at the ceiling and yelled the fire spell and pointed at the ceiling. The ceiling caught on fire and was burning fast. A chunk of the ceiling fell in front of Ouka and Aaron, crushing a couple of the members

“YOU FOOL!” The person in red and gold yelled out. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!”

Aaron scowled at the cult and their leader and ran out the door. The whole building and the town behind it was quickly eaten by the flames as the both of them ran off. Ouka woke up and looked over Aaron’s shoulder and saw the huge fire going behind them. He thought it was just a dream, and he fell back asleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ouka woke with a shock to find that he was laying on a blanket, under a tree, overlooking a small lake that had a waterfall bringing water in. He wasn’t on the stone cold floor of the cult that wanted him and not being taken forcefully by that…beast. He was wearing an oversized shirt that covered his body. He looked to his right and Aaron was fishing in the lake, he had already got a few fish, ready to be cooked. Aaron saw him and smiled at him.

“How’d you sleep?”

Ouka rubbed his head. “What happened to the cult…? I remember being fucked by that monster then blacking out…and then…The place was fire…”

Aaron frowned and looked back to the lake. “...There gone Ouka. Their all dead.”

“WHAT?! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!”

“I burnt the place down…They were going to put that thing that that was fucking you in your body, so he could be on this plane from what they said.”

“How did you know this?”

“Because I watched you get fucked by that thing.” Ouka blushed deep red and looked away. “You blacked out before it came inside you. I killed that thing, recused you, and burnt down the place from where they lived and did those fucked up things… You’re free now okay?”

Ouka ran his fingers though his hair and sighed deeply.

“Why did you do that..?”

“I didn’t want you to leave me, at least not in that fashion…”

Ouka sighed again.

“I’m going in the water.” He took off the oversized shirt covering his body. “Are you still fishing?

“No.”

“Fine.”

Ouka slowly slipped into the water and went to the waterfall and washed himself. Aaron pulled the fishing rod out of the water and looked at Ouka smiling. Ouka looked back at Arron who was gawking at him, blushed red and covered his body.

“What are staring at?!” Ouka yelled at him.

“You.” Aaron said with a smirk.

“Look at something else.”

Ouka turned around and kept washing himself. Arron laughed to himself and slipped off his clothes and went into the water. He went up behind Ouka and wrapped his arms him. Ouka screeched and threw him in the water and started laughing.

“You’re an idiot!”

“Really now?!” Aaron said.

He both of his hands in the water and threw some of it towards Ouka. It hit him and he laughed triumphantly, until Ouka threw more water at him. Soon they were throwing water back and forth at each other, laughing. Soon Aaron ran up to Ouka and took him in his arms, both of them still laughing at each other.

They looked at each other smiling and blushing a little. They kissed. Slowly rubbing each other backs, swirling their tongues around each other’s and moaning slightly. Ouka broke off the kiss and went over and laid on the blanket, then beckoned Aaron to come over and join him. Aaron flashed a quick smile and went over to him.

 

They both kissed on the blanket, touching each other. Ouka broke the kiss and looked at him.

“I love you.” Ouka said, his face turning red.

Aaron looked back at him shocked and smiled.

“I love you too.”

Ouka smiled and kissed him again, slowing kissing down Aaron’s body, until he got to his cock. He smiled and licked the tip of his cock before sucking on it. He moved his hand up and down the shaft occasionally looking up at Aaron. Aaron ran his fingers though Ouka’s hair moaning, until he wanted to taste Ouka for himself.

He had Ouka slip his cock out of his mouth and laid down so his cock was in front of Ouka’s mouth and vice versa. They both laid there, sucking each other off, slowly rubbing each other’s thighs, moaning, and occasionally licking off the small bead of precum that would form from their cocks. Ouka slipped Aaron’s cock out of his mouth.

“I-I want you…Please.” Ouka moaned out.

“Would you like the shackles?” Aaron said with a smile.

“Yes.”

Aaron murmured the shackle spell again and two bright orange shackles appeared on Ouka’s hands and feet. Aaron got up and went over to his bags to prepare himself. He came back over after putting some lube on his cock and had the shackles raise Ouka in the air with his legs in front of him and his hands at his sides. He spread Ouka’s legs and moved Ouka’s hands to they would be behind his neck.

He started to rub his cock against Ouka’s, getting himself ready to put it inside. He exhaled heavily and slowly started to slide his cock inside. Ouka bit his bottom lip and moaned silently while it was being put inside. Once he was in, Ouka started to breath heavily and move his hips a little.

“You okay?” Aaron asked. “We don’t have to do this if you’re sore from earlier.”

“I-I’m fine…” Ouka breathed out. “Start moving please…I want to feel you…”

Aaron nodded and slowly started to thrust into Ouka. Ouka moaned loudly tried to move his hips, trying to take more of Aaron inside of him. Aaron grinned a little and started to trust a little deeper inside of him. Ouka stuck his tongue out and Aaron sucked on it and soon took it into his own mouth, swirling it around his own, with Ouka copying his movements.

Arron started to thrust harder and faster into him, Ouka breaking the kiss to moan, tears forming in his eyes. Aaron promptly licked them off and kept thrusting. They both of them where just there, fucking, and kissing each other, and nothing in the world could stop them from doing that. Soon Ouka looked at Aaron with desire filled in his eyes.

“A-Aaron, I-I’m gonna cum… I’m gonna cum!!”

“M-Me too…” Aaron replied.

Aaron reached down and started to stroke Ouka off, making Ouka writhe in pleasure in the shackles. Soon enough, they both came at the same. Ouka shooting a stream of his cum on his stomach, Aaron cumming inside of him and the both of them moaning loudly into the quiet around them. They both stood there, breathing in sync with each other.

Aaron murmured something and the shackles left from Ouka’s hands and feet. Ouka wrapped his hands around Aaron’s neck and his legs around Aaron’s waist. They both looked each other and smiled tiredly at each other, then kissed. Nothing in the world to tear them apart or hurt them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What do you mean you can’t get me there?!” A young man yelled at the top of his lungs. “I’m willing to pay you top coin for to get me there! And not to mention, the people who want to there will pay you as well!”

“Sorry kid.” A burly man said back calmly. “Only a fool would even dare going where you want. Find someone else to get you there or go on your own.”

The man stamped down a foot and went to the bar and ordered a drink. Once it came, he sipped on it angrily.

“The best escorts in the country.” He grumbled. “What a joke.”

“Where you headed to?” A voiced asked.

The young man looked over and saw two men looking at him. One of them had short cut hair black and brown eyes and the other had somewhat long hair, the hair around his face was dyed purple.

“My name’s Aaron and this Ouka. How much are you willing to pay to get you there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK I'M DONE WITH THIS. Also thanks for reading this and getting this to over 100 hits! You guys rock! Also, I still will be working on the other stories, but please be patient with me because I've been really busy and I don't have that much free time to type. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!


End file.
